


'The Great Heat' The Sequel II

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Biting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More heat sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Great Heat' The Sequel II

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more sexy! 
> 
> *Throws Sterek sex at you* Catch!!

Stiles woke up hot, his whole body flushed pink as sweat ran down his neck onto his collar. He didn’t even want to know what kind of mess he was making under the sheets. 

Opening his eyes he could see his mate, his alpha, sleeping his face looking younger, Stiles needed to be touched but Derek looked so peaceful he couldn’t make the words come out so instead he shivered, moving away slightly so he could wriggle without waking Derek. Well that was the plan anyway. 

 

Derek woke up to the thick and suffocating smell of Stiles’ heat, he could hear Stiles’ hard panting and the rub of sheets between his legs. His mouth watered upon hearing the unmistakable sound of fingers slick against skin. 

“Stiles..” he moaned pulling the sheet from his mate. 

“Mmmhhgh” Stiles jerked as Derek’s hands found his skin, they slid down settling on his thighs before pulling his legs wide open. Derek swallowed his eyes burning crimson as they followed the movements of Stiles’ hand. The boy moaned and hissed as Derek’s hand grasped his wrist pushing the three fingers already inside deeper. He watched the bob of his Adam’s apple with a desperate desire, with another squeeze of Stiles’ wrist he slid his hands back up to cup the boys neck, it arched against his touch and Derek let himself go to town his teeth worrying the skin, his tongue flicking out to sooth the nip. He wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t pleased with the large bruise painted on Stiles’ milky skin; he rubbed his thumb over it before continuing his explorations. He wanted to map out his mate’s skin to know every inch of it to be able to know it all by heart to see it clearly with his eyes shut. 

“Fuck me! Please! Please! Please!” Stiles begged beneath his hands. 

“Not yet..” Derek hushed him. 

“I need- more!” his mate whined, back arched his knees high and Derek could see the twisted angle his wrist was working at. 

“Ssh..” 

Stiles gasped out his objections as Derek slowly eased his hand and fingers away kissing his abused wrist before licking up to suck in the omega’s fingers. Stiles heart was racing in his chest, a marching band against Derek’s skull and with one last suck Derek flipped them, pulling Stiles up onto of his lap. 

He could feel the quick intake of breath as he ran his fingers along Stiles’ spine, trailing them lower and lower until he felt the sweet wetness between his omega’s legs. He teased the loose ring of muscles, slipping in two fingers and stretched them wide savouring every wrecked gasp and sob. 

“Show me what you want..” the alpha breathed out, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear, his tongue traced the lobe before pulling it into his mouth. 

“I want- want- mmh- to ride you!” Stiles’ moaned out. 

“Then go ahead.” Derek said his smile all teeth, his eyes hungry. 

“Not your fingers-” 

“What do you want?” 

“I-” Stiles stopped on a choke. 

“Say it.” Derek said and it came out laced in alpha. 

“I want- I want your-” 

“Say. It.” 

“Your cock! I need it Derek, please!” 

“Now was that so hard?” he cooed his fingers twisting sharply once more before Stiles’ hole was left twitching and winking around nothing but cold air. “Take whatever you need baby..” 

 

Stiles shivered all over, his legs shaking so badly he was left helplessly grabbing at Derek. His lip between his teeth as he sunk down letting Derek’s swelling cock slide in the wet slap filled his ears as he gave an experimental thrust down. He figured he must have done something right by the sound that came from Derek’s throat. 

He leaned forwards, hands tightly gripping at his mates’ neck, rising up before slamming back down again. He couldn’t help the way his body clenched around Derek as the alpha slid even deeper and rubbed against everything good. Their bodies crashed together, up and down. 

“Harder!” Stiles wailed against the clawed hands that pulled him down fast and hard, tears in his eyes now as he felt the bittersweet sting of salt in his cuts “Bad dog! No scratching- oh god do that again!” 

“I thought scratching was bad..” the alpha growled out his mouth latching onto Stiles’ neck again. 

“Oh shut-up!” Stiles hissed his nails clawing at Derek’s shoulders so hard he felt the slow trickle of blood under his fingertips. 

The suffocating smell of sex and blood and the hard swell of his knot pulled Derek away from Stiles’ throat to seek out something better. Their mouths locked, tongues fucking in and out, teeth pulling against red and bruised lips, swallowing each moan that tried to escape. 

Stiles’ fingers tugging in his mates’ hair as he spurted between them, the painful stretch of Derek’s knot complete bliss to his sex adled brain. 

“Stiles-” Derek chocked out his hands squeezing tight on the omega’s waist, no doubt leaving bruises behind, as he let go. 

They stayed mostly still letting the aftershocks rock them both as Derek emptied into Stiles. 

 

“Your heart is still beating so fast..” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Stiles hummed, running his fingers soothingly over already healing skin. 

“Mmm” and that sounded like a purr. Did werewolves purr? Was that a thing?? 

“I can hear you thinking..” 

“I like thinking.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Well there is this spider that has evolved so that it can detach its genitals so that the female spider can’t eat it while their mating.” 

“Sounds good right about now.” Derek groaned turning his face against the pillow to hide his stupid smile. 

“Na- you like being in me to much to ever want to leave.” Stiles grinned and squeezed tightly around Derek. 

“Please don’t do that Stiles-” the alpha gasped his voice weak. 

“Still want to leave?” 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts?


End file.
